A Different Strike At Life
by Dilasc
Summary: Take your or rather, some of my favorite characters, and toss them into an Alternative Universe. Add a crazy plot, tons of punchlines, and self actualizations. This is A Different Strike, and Things are getting interesting.


Well, here's something unexpected from me. Another story, and this one is very canon broken. Forget everything you thought you heard about the SF chronology, because it's all broken. Heck, its an alternative universe pretty much. Heck, there's very little canon at all, if you think about it. It is also meant to be humorous moreso than serious. What's it about? Well, you'll see, just be warned by all those facts above.

I'm sure you're wondering which street fighter's you'll actually see in this. Well, you'll just have to find out! Just be aware of many continuity breaks, last names (and first names) when they don't exist, and humor... silly humor. You have been warned!

**Chapter 1 - The Binds That Thai to Other Countries**

"Finally!" shouted sixteen year old, Thai, Adon, as the airplane made landing at the airport in New York.

"Thank you for choosing Thai Flies, we hope you enjoyed your flight." The source of this voice was the captain of the aircraft, obviously. "It is currently seventy-eight degrees, and mildly cloudy outside."

This caused the Thai youth's eyes to widen. "Seventy-eight?" he spoke in fear. "It's a oven here!" he bellowed in panic. 'I wanna go home to my sweat shop working life, now!' His mind was considering the choices of what to do. 'I can't die now! I've come so far to escape the capitalist dominance of my home, and now I'm gonna die. I... I'm gonna... gonna... MELT, uh, to a crunchy, blackened crisp! Are all rich people immune to glaring heat that should make a man puddle. If thirty degrees is a warm day, this must be brutal!'

The man sitting next to him at the window seat grew impatient at Adon's lack of movement. "If you're going to be afraid of a mildly warm day, could you at least get the hell out of my way!" With a greenish tint to his greyed facial hair, and a bald head, he wasn't very tall, but he looked angry enough.

The skinny red haired teen looked back at the older man. "Are you NUTS? It's seventy-eight degrees out there, didn't you hear? I mean, it's hot back in Thailand, but never have the numbers become THAT drastic." He sighed, "I guess the rich peoples here really like using their Nobel Warming, award thingies."

This made the man's eyebrows rise in confusion, before he realized what was going on. "Oh..." he paused, bursting into laughter, "You're just stupid, I see now. You've never heard of Fahrenheit, have you?"

"You look pretty short to me." Adon replied, completely missing the point of the big word that the man had stated.

"Kid, are you dyslexic, or something?"

Adon shook his head, "No, actually, my name is Adon, what's yours?"

"Karl," the man replied without a shred of patience "Now get moving!"

"Fine!" Adon sighed as he stood up and made his way off of the plane. 'I'm getting used to rich people being so mean, but their words confuse me sometimes. Hopefully the town's TV in this place can teach me better English than the one at the village back home.'

It wasn't too long of a walk, out the plane and down a strange, somewhat intimidating corridor. The fact that the young Thai wasn't very used to having footwear certainly caused him to stumble in his steps as well.

It was then that he arrived off the plane, only to be approached by a woman with a sign. "Hello there." she stated, "You must be Adon."

Adon replied quickly without thought, "You must know that I was told to tell stranger people that I don't want to take rides with weirdos." He made eye contact, and upon that, he came eye to eye with a black haired woman with greenish-blue eyes. She wasn't very tall, probably about as tall as Adon was, and maybe just an inch taller, but otherwise, there seemed nothing special about her at all.

She smiled lightly, "You misunderstand, Mr. Glintz, I'm your exchange mother, Sara Brool. I was not entirely sure what you looked like at first, but I was told you'd be wearing some blue shorts, a rather worn out shirt, and that you had red hair that flows straight backwards."

Adon's eyes widened. "Ah, right. The whole reason I'm even here and freed, but did you really want to trade your kid to my home?" Adon asked with an almost annoyed, yet evil laugh. "I hope he enjoys sweatshops, because I did not."

Sara's mouth opened, but for a few seconds, she said nothing, until "Ah, that." she grinned. "I had a chance to speak to your mother, and she told me what it was like where she lived. I don't think Barry has the drive to live a life that rotten." she explained, before she quickly added her apologies. "No offense."

Adon nodded, "I'll say." he nodded, looking this woman up and down. "You're void of muscle, and look like you'd be eaten alive. You probably have poor defense too."

Sara looked visibly confused, "Uh, anyway, we contacted the Exchange program, and decided that we'd make a double switch. In return, we'd unfortunately get two new kids, but at least I'm not throwing my son to a deathtrap!"

"So why'd you even go for me?" Adon asked.

Sara's eyes saddened, "I felt bad for the third world children. They suffer from malnutrition, and far worse, and simply felt I had to do something." She sighed, "To the point though, we must still wait for our other child, who I think is from Japan. Karin Kanzuki. I think her flight was having slight delays, but she should be arriving in an hour."

Adon shrugged. "So, an hour of nothing to do. That certainly is nothing new for me."

"Why don't you read something?"

Adon laughed, "I just moved to this country from far away. Do you expect me to be able to decipher your language on paper just yet?" He sighed with regret, "Tell me about this country. I hear it's on a melting plate. Should I expect shaky grounds?"

"What?" It took a second or two, but in the end, Sara understood. "I think you mean Melting Pot. It simply means that America is home to a diverse amount of nationalities.

"You mean the nationality here isn't called Lazy American Bastard?" Adon asked curiously.

"Well yes, but don't say that to anyone's face, especially here in New York. They might attack you, or worse than that, try and kill you."

"Wow, really?" Adon asked, "Awesome! I gotta try it out so I can show off my Muay Thai. They'd get a kick in of me, as you say in this country."

"You will not!" proclaimed Sara with a motherly sense of protective anger. "You could be shot, and killed! As your foreign exchange mother, it's my duty to look out for you."

Adon tilted his head, "So you're saying I'm nothing but poop to you?"

"I take it you're dyslexic." Sara stated with lackluster.

"I thought you knew my name already." Adon stated, "I can understand the strange man on the plane, but you know my name!"

"Uh right..." Sara replied, only to hear the ringing of her cell phone from her pocketbook.

"Wow!" Adon said in astonished glee. "Your leather case is ringing! I thought phones were getting smaller in this country, but... well, I want a phone that can double as a leather case!"

"You have lots to learn," Sara sighed, before accepting her call. "Hello." she said into the small contraption. "Ah, Karin, your flight is landing?" She paused as she listened. "Wait, don't airplanes still impose a 'put away all contraptions until we land' policy? I haven't gone anywhere far in a few years, so I can't remember... oh what? You're already off the plane? I see, I'll meet you at the terminal!" At that, she quickly hung up the phone.

"Terminal? Is she sick?" Adon asked, curious yet again at the large American words spoken.

"No, just c'mon. We'll pick up your luggage after we get Karin."

At the terminal, Adon and his now adopted mother met Karin, and in only a few seconds, Adon knew he despised her. She was dressed in a red dress, and had her blonde hair in pigtails, but the real thing that made Adon tick was the way she held herself. It was almost as though she had an air about her of egotistical superiority.

"Brool, Sara." Karin said with a calm yet demeaning tone to the older woman who stood before her. A quick glance to Adon and she simply shrugged. "Oh, You must be my brother for this charade that we're to play."

Sara smiled, "I see you quite good at English. It's a plus. I hope Barry can handle Japanese as well as you can handle English."

Karin shrugged. "Eh, how would I know? Or even care, for that matter. The point is, I've been practicing my English with only the finest teachers that money can buy. Your language is simpler than I thought."

Adon spoke up here. "You're rich?"

"Yes, yes I am. My father's a rich businessman who stomps all over little people to make lots of money."

"Little people?" Adon gasped. "You leave the gnomes alone! They have as much right to live as trolls and goblins! Roll your saving throws now!"

"Yea..." Karin began, rolling her eyes before she explained. "I mean poor people, such as smaller companies, and the like."

Adon gasped at the fourteen year old Japanese girl, "What would you say if I told you I were from the Third World?" This was almost an exciting learning experience.

"Well, then you're the littlest man I know." Karin said, before breaking out into an irritating tone of laughter that angered Adon.

"Little man?" Adon snarled. "You wanna see little man?" Adon demanded angrily with the hands at the edge of his pants, "I'll show you!"

"Adon, please!" Sara yelled, "Keep your pants on! We need to get your luggage. Both of you."

Adon shrugged. "I don't got any! What exactly does a Third Worlder like myself expect to be able to tote?"

Sara nodded, "Erm, sorry." She replied shamed at her mistake, before looking at Ms. Kanzuki, "I take it you do have luggage."

Karin shrugged, "Eh, just one bag, so I decided on carry on."

Adon winced, "You brought a dead body?" he asked, queasily. "I hope you saved me a worm." the red head replied with a defeated sigh. "They're a rare treat."

Both women eyed each other with greened gills. "I think..." began Sara, "that we should just go home now... um, you know what I mean."

**A/N:** Well, this ends the first chapter of 'A Different Strike At Life', and I must say, I'm enjoying it a lot, personally. I also want to say, that if I had artistic skills, this would have been a webcomic instead. Anyway, reviews and opinions are always welcome.


End file.
